Listen to Your Heart
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: There comes a time in everyone's life when we must choose between what is right and what is easy. Gabriella finds that Troy has made a mistake-so it seems-and she must decide between what her heart and mind are telling her to do. One-shot. TxG.


"Gabriella, I know I really screwed up--" Troy started.

"Heck ya, you screwed up!" Gabriella snapped. He was her boyfriend of two years and he had ditched her and said that he was going to hang with Chad, but really he was with Sharpay. And that's where she found him. In a lip-lock with Sharpay Evans--her frenemy.

"I, know, baby--" Troy tried again.

"Don't call me that!" She interrupted. "You don't know how bad you hurt me!" She cried, tears pouring down her face.

"She kissed me!" Troy shot back. "I keep on telling you that, but you won't listen!" Gabriella glared at him. He was her piece of heaven, but now that was definitely messed up. "You don't know my side of the story!"

_This isn't worth it. It's not worth losing him, _Gabriella thought. Then, she changed her mind. _No, I gave him my heart and her held it with gentle hands, at first, but now, he ripped it to pieces. Okay, so maybe I'm being bitter. I don't really give a crap!_

"Oh, yeah? No, your side of the story? 'She kissed me! I didn't really kiss her back or let her kiss me, I pushed her away.' Yeah, Troy, and I'm related to Leonardo DiCaprio!!" Gabriella screamed.

"What the heck is your problem? You won't even listen to me or give me a freaking chance!" Troy retorted, clearly frustrated.

"My problem? What's your problem? I thought I could trust you!!" She argued. "Key word, 'thought'."

Troy shook his head furiously, tears welling in his eyes, threatening to pour over onto his flawless face. "No! Gabriella, just listen to me! I want you to hear me out!"

"Troy, I can't do this anymore." Gabriella shook her head, sobbing. "Every time I put my trust in you, you just let me down!"

"That won't happen again, I promise," Troy whispered, softly.

"No, I'm tired of your promises! You _never _keep them!" Gabriella replied. She couldn't find the words to say those two words. _It's over._

"Gabriella, please don't do this!" Troy whimpered. Gabriella opened her mouth, but closed it again, still not finding words. So, instead, she turned around to run.

Troy grabbed her elbow and held her back. "Don't go!" He choked. "I said I was sorry. What more could you want?"

"I want you to let me go!" Gabriella sobbed. "Do this one thing for me and let me go!"

"No, I can't. I won't. Our love…it used to be wilder than the wind…"

Gabriella shook her head. "Used to be." And she moved out of his grasp and ran down the sidewalk and away from the love of her life.

"Gabriella!" He called after her, not daring to move. He couldn't move. He was frozen in place. The rain around him soaked him and made him shiver. His hair was plastered to his face, and not to mention his clothes.

Gabriella kept running. _Keep running, you can't handle this anymore, _her mind told her.

_Yes, you can, _her heart urged her. _I know you can. You're a strong girl. _Those were the words her father had told her before he'd died. 'You're a strong girl'. He'd also said, _Listen to your heart in everything you do. Your mind will try and play you, but the only things that won't let you down are God and your heart. They will never let you down._

_There's nothing else you can do, but listen to your heart, _her heart said. _I'm not sure where the future is taking you, only time will tell. But, listen to me, before you tell him goodbye. Even I know that he didn't kiss Sharpay…_

"G-Gabriella…" Troy called out again. He had fallen to his knees, sobbing. _Listen to your heart, Gabriella told herself. Her heart was telling her to go back and tell him that she forgave him and that she loved him, but her mind. Her mind was another thing. It was telling her to move on and find somebody better._

_Gabriella glanced back at Troy and her heart broke. Literally. "Troy!" She screeched, turning back around and running toward the boy she'd grown to love more than anything. "Troy!"_

_Troy looked up. What he saw could've given him the strength to stand up. And he did. He stood up and ran toward her, too, meeting her halfway._

_She jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight, not ever wanting to let go. "I'm s-sorry," he sobbed._

"_No, I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know you didn't kiss Sharpay."_

"_I w-would only ever k-kiss you. I l-love you s-so much." Troy said, holding her close to his body. He rested his forehead against hers and they shared a passionate kiss."_

"_I love you, too," Gabriella smiled through her tears. "I could only ever love you."_

"_Wh-why did you change you mind?" Troy asked, softly. "Why'd you come back?"_

"_I almost didn't," she admitted. "My mind told me not to, that I would just get hurt again. But, my heart said that love was worth the pain. My dad always told me to listen to my heart, because it would never let me down, like God."_

"_I love your heart," Troy grinned. Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy as humanly close as possible._

"_My heart loves you, too," She replied, giving him another kiss on the lips._

"_I think God and your heart want us to be happy," Troy said._

"_And how do you know that?" Gabriella asked._

"_Because God gave me you." Troy whispered. "And I almost lost you, but your heart sent you back."_

"_I guess I should've listened to my heart all of this time, then," Gabriella smiled. Troy nodded._

"_I guess your heart always does tell you the right things to do." Gabriella nodded in agreement. "And I wanted to ask you something."_

"_What is it?" Gabriella asked, swinging from side to side in his arms._

"_Gabriella, you know that I love you with all of my heart, right?" Gabriella nodded._

"_Is that what you wanted to ask me?" She asked._

"_No…" Troy said. "Look, I don't have a ring or anything, but Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "My head says we're not ready for this kind of commitment." Troy looked down at his feet. "But my heart says that I should scream yes at the top of my lungs."_

"_Listen to you heart," Troy responded, looking up._

"_If you're sure," Gabriella teased._

"_Is that a yes?" Troy questioned, grinning, cheekily._

"_YEEEEESSSSS!!!"_


End file.
